


Teal Vermilion

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: 1st submission for Sou's birthday week~ He deserves to be loved ALL OVER.





	Teal Vermilion

Rin presses the pads of his fingers into Sousuke’s back with a bit more force, moving them in small circles as he slowly slides them farther down then alternates to using his knuckles. Seldom does Sousuke actually admit to wanting to be pampered but Rin is more than willing to accommodate him anytime.

They’d had a busy day, running around the city to find different things to get into for Sousuke’s birthday. It was meant to last longer than it did but an hour before dinner they both decided that home sounded far more appealing than eating in a crowded restaurant.

While Sousuke took a shower, Rin mentally prepared a list of options of the healthiest food they could have delivered to their apartment - expenses be damned.

It was after Sousuke had stepped back into their bedroom, low-rise, short-cut, boxer briefs clinging to him deliciously and hair still dripping wet, that he reluctantly asked Rin to massage his back. It was silly that Sousuke still acted this way about things like this considering Rin would have done it for him in a heartbeat even when they were still _only_ best friends, but they’ve been together for going on two years now. They LIVE together for fucks sake! It’s cute though.

So, Rin smiles at him and pats the bed in an invitation. He waits for Sousuke to get comfortable on his stomach before he straddles the back of his thighs and gets to work. If he were to take a guess, Rin would figure it was Sousuke’s shoulder that was actually hurting, but Sousuke is too damn stubborn to ever admit that. Rin will let it slide and work his entire back but pay extra attention to the others right shoulder without making it too obvious.

Sousuke must be feeling better a few minutes in because every time Rin leans forward to gain better access to the real problem area, Sousuke lifts his hips ever so slightly so that Rin ends up lightly grinding into him.

“Is there something you want to say?” Rin chuckles

Sousuke cracks one eye open to shoot Rin an unimpressed stare, over his shoulder, without actually putting any effort into it, “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

Rin hums, a knowing smirk curling his lips, “Maybe. I’m not sure I,” he pauses to roll his steadily growing bulge tauntingly against Sousuke’s thinly covered ass, “understand”. He leans forward to place a kiss at the nape of Sousuke’s neck then runs his tongue to the slope of the others shoulder and sucks the skin between his teeth.

Sousuke doesn’t verbally respond but his body shivers, muscles tensing under his tan skin. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear at his hips and pulls them down, stopping only when he feels the cool air of the room against his backside because Rin is still there, preventing Sousuke from lowering them any further.

Rin drags his teeth down Sousuke’s spine, bringing out his tongue again when he get’s to that succulent dip of his back. He presses his lips to the side, then his breath ghosts over to the other side where the small of Sousuke’s back tapers down to the plump curves of his ass. He picks up where the other left off, sliding Sousuke’s trunks off of his legs then sinks his teeth into the softness of those inviting cheeks.

Sousuke hisses between his teeth, forcing himself not to squirm. He helps Rin pull his feet from his boxer-briefs then relaxes while Rin squeezes and massages his glutes.

Rin slaps Sousuke’s ass, “Hips up, birthday boy”. The words he says would come across as detached to others, but Sousuke recognizes the affection in every syllable and the loving tease in the lilt of his voice.

He’s panting by the time Rin moves his mouth so that he’s breathing over Sousuke’s opening, Rin spreading him apart in a way that used to embarrass him. He can’t stop it, can’t swallow down the moan that escapes when Rin licks him. He pushes himself back, putting himself in a more compromising position. He doesn’t mind though because Rin immediately sinks his tongue into him, making his strangled plead of “more” come out as broken whimpers.

Sousuke knows all of Rin’s tricks by now, how he dips his thumb in while he rolls his tongue, prodding and stretching him. They both have their own way of preparing the other but Sousuke loves the way Rin is so tentative. It’s done in such a way that when the third finger is slipped in it’s more pleasure than discomfort.

Sousuke can hear Rin’s ragged breaths even through his own gasps and the lack of movement hasn’t gone unnoticed. Rin is watching him and a part of him wants to make some meaningless, sarcastic comment but he can’t bring himself to speak. His eyes widen when strong hands wrap around his legs and twist, sending him onto his back. The hungry, burning eyes that greet him only turns him on more so he spreads his legs, watching while Rin peels off his clothes, all the while dragging his fiery irises up Sousuke’s body, to his face.

Rin attacks Sousuke’s collarbone, nipping down to a nipple, lapping at it then straying to his sternum. The way Rin flicks his tongue into every slope of Sousuke’s abs makes his face burn but that red gaze being focused on his every expression is more unsettling. Sousuke has made it a point to present himself as someone strong and unwavering but in just a few short mintues, Rin can break it all away. Sousuke loves it.

Sousuke sighs, absorbed in feeling Rin lavish his Adonis belt and pelvis in wet kisses. His cock twitches when Rin purposely blows a puff of cool air over it, playing with him.

“Are you gonna get to it?” Sousuke wraps his fingers around the base of his dick, “Or do I need to handle this myself?”

Rin smirks, his wet lips shimmering, “Just giving your body the attention it deserves” he says. He then slides back more, kneeling on the floor, and bites the inside of Sousuke’s thigh, keeping his eyes trained on Sousuke’s face.

“FUCK!” Sousuke yells through a gasp, bringing his forearm up to cover his mouth. His muscles twitch every time Rin moves to apply sharp pressure to a different area, moving up, up, _up_ , until he’s sucking the skin of his testicles into his mouth.

Sousuke pushes himself up, leaning onto his left forearm and running the opposite hand through Rin’s hair, closing his eyes and murmuring sex-slurred words of encouragement.

Finally, Rin raises himself up to his knees, only slowing down to press his tongue to the underside of Sousuke’s achingly hard cock. “Slide back” is all he says before crawling onto the bed, between Sousuke’s legs.

Sousuke has enough mind to know that he crosses his ankles behind Rin’s back when the other pushes into him. He knows he throws his head back and opens in mouth, only for it to be covered by Rin’s. Filled by Rin’s sweet taste. Their bodies slide in perfect harmony, Sousuke threading his fingers through Rin’s bangs, pushing them back to see him more clearly.

Rin cupping Sousuke’s face, tracing his thumbs up and down Sousuke’s cheekbones and whispering his undying love while he thrusts inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed because I'm a procrastinating little shit. Will read over it when I'm not running on 3 hours of sleep in 30 hours. I don't even know if it makes any sense....


End file.
